


Apart

by Jgem87



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, F/M, Historical, PiP - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jgem87/pseuds/Jgem87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Prompts in Panem day two. Inspired by the masterpiece 'God Speed'.  After a whirlwind romance, Katniss and Peeta are torn apart by the events of WWII.  HEA</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apart

**Part 1: The Beginning _August 1940_**

They met at a wedding.  Annie Cresta and Finnick Odair’s wedding to be precise.  From the moment Katniss laid eyes on the handsome best man, with his wavy blond hair, brilliant blue eyes, and broad shoulders, she knew she was in serious trouble.

 

When Annie had told her that Finnick’s best man was attractive and unmarried, Katniss had scoffed at the idea.  It did not matter how attractive this man was, with the war going on, she couldn’t afford to become one of those lonely wives waiting day and night for her husband to return, if he ever did.  Although there was no draft as of yet, it was rumored to be coming soon.

 

Now there she was, trying her best not to stare at the handsome man too much during the ceremony.

 

She had blushed like a school girl when he kissed her hand as they met.

 

_“Pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Everdeen.”  His deep blue eyes glinted as he gently kissed her hand._

_The blush stained her cheeks red as she gently removed her hand from Peeta’s.  “Very nice to meet you as well Mr. Mellark.”_

She tried to shake herself from the thought of his warm hand and soft lips against her skin, but she couldn’t help but to fidget a bit as the ceremony went on.

 

She had never been so taken by a man before. 

 

Dinner and dancing followed the wedding.  Peeta charmed everyone at their table with tales of his boyhood spent at his parents’ bakery.  Katniss found herself entranced by the way his blue eyes would sparkle as he spoke of his father and brothers, and especially they way those same eyes would darken as he gazed at her from across the table.

 

She was sure that he caught her looking at him about a thousand times that night.  Almost every time her gaze would wander to him (which was a lot), he would be looking at her as well.  

 

Katniss never did like to dance very much.  Working in the factory all day made her feet and back hurt, and it did nothing to add to her already non-existent grace on the dance floor.

 

She didn’t mind watching though, especially when it meant seeing her best friend wrapped up in arms of the man that she loved.  It was times like that that made her feel like maybe love was worth the risk after all.

 

Katniss was so caught up in watching the couple dance, that she didn’t even notice Peeta standing beside her until he said her name. 

 

She jumped in surprise.  “Oh!”

 

“I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to frighten you.”  His blue eyes melted away any anger she might have had.

 

“It’s okay; I was just lost in my own little world for a moment there.”

 

Peeta ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it.  “Yeah, I do that a lot too.  I was umm…wondering if you would care to dance.”

 

Just the thought of being close to this man and having his arm around her waist made Katniss shudder, but she couldn’t.  “I appreciate the offer, but I am a terrible dancer, and I fear that by the time we were finished, your feet would be bruised.”

 

He chuckled at her lightly.  “I did not ask you to dance because I was looking for someone to win a dancing contest with, I asked you to dance because I wish the pleasure of your company.”

 

For the second time that evening, Katniss felt her face turn crimson.  “You flatter me Mr. Mellark.”

 

“Call me Peeta.  So how about it?  Dance with me?”

 

Against her better judgment, she found herself nodding in agreement. 

 

Peeta smiled and took her hand, leading her on to the dance floor.  They swayed together, gently making their way across the room.  She found that she didn’t need to worry about her poor dance skills; she was so absorbed in his gaze that she didn’t even have time to worry about tripping or stepping on his feet.

 

In fact, they were so enamored with one another that they danced right on through the next song, and the next, and the next.

 

Katniss and Peeta swapped stories with each other as they danced.  They spoke of their families, their lives growing up, and anything else that they could think of as well.

Katniss could have easily spent the entire night in the arms of Peeta Mellark, but the wedding was coming to end quickly.  Annie and Finnick were all too eager to leave and begin their wedding night ‘festivities’ as shown by their inability to keep their hands off one another.

 

Katniss and Peeta bid the newlyweds farewell.  Katniss knew that she had to go, but she didn’t want to leave the warmth and companionship of Peeta.

 

He turned to her, his light colored hair illuminated in the dying light of the sunset.  “Katniss, I know this is bold of me, but I’d really like to see you again.”

 

Her heart seized with joy at his words.  She wanted to see him again as well, and soon.  She had never met a man quite like Peeta, and even though just a few hours ago, she was sworn off love, she couldn’t imagine never seeing his blue eyed gaze again.  “I’d like that too.”

 

Peeta smiled widely, showing off his pearly teeth.  Katniss grinned back at him before noticing that his gaze was trained on her lips.  Was he going to kiss her?  Should she let him be that forward with her?

 

Yes, yes she should.  Nothing ever felt as right as being in his arms while dancing and nothing could stop her from licking her lips and leaning up in invitation.

 

She heard his breath hitch in his throat and for a moment she feared that he had not intended to kiss her after all.

 

Before she could back away and apologize, he swooped down, gathering her into his arms, and kissed her.

 

His lips were warm and inviting and a whimper escaped her as he pressed them firmly to her own. 

 

Liquid heat filled Katniss’ entire body as Peeta’s lips moved with hers.  She felt his tongue flick against the seam of her mouth and she parted her lips eagerly to accept him.

 

Their tongues raced to explore one another’s mouths, swirling and sucking until both were lost in heady oblivion.

 

It ended all too soon.  Peeta took a step back and lightly caressed her face with his fingertips.  “We will see each other again?”

 

Katniss didn’t hesitate for a moment before answering.  “Yes.”

 

________________________________________________________________________

**_October 1941_ **

 

And see each again they did.  Annie and Finnick’s wedding was just the catalyst for the whirlwind romance between Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.  They were married a little over a year later, in a small ceremony with only a few friends and family members present.

 

A little over a month after the Odair wedding, the United States issued a draft for all men between the ages of twenty-one and forty-five.  Peeta was twenty-two.  The lottery had yet to draw him into the war, but every month Katniss’ fears grew worse and worse. 

 

On the day of her wedding, she tried to leave her fears behind her as she became Mrs. Mellark.

 

Katniss told herself that it would all be worth it, that all of her worries would be for naught.  She stared into the eyes of her beloved, her Peeta, and promised to be his forevermore.

 

That night, under the soft sheets, he took her into his arms and made love to her.

 

He began by kissing her.  Soft gentle kisses to her lips, then down to her neck.  She fisted her fingers into his shirt.  “Off.”

 

Peeta chuckled and shed his shirt and then hers as well.  His head dipped down again to place hotter, sexier kisses to her collarbone and chest.

 

Katniss keened and curled her fingers into his hair.  Tingles of pleasure radiated throughout her body as he continued.

 

They shed each other of the rest of their clothes and took their time exploring the other’s body.  Peeta’s calloused fingers felt amazing pressed up against her most intimate area, so amazing that it didn’t take her long to fall apart under his hand.

 

When Katniss took him into her hand and lightly stroked him, he shuddered against her.

 

Katniss watched his loving gaze as he thrust inside of her; she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but not from pain, from the love that she felt.

 

She felt as if she was melting into him, as if they were literally fusing together. 

 

She had never felt more alive than in the moments of time that she was finally joined with him.

 

Afterward, the lay together, sated and spent, but happy.

 

Then Katniss asked the question.  “What if you get drafted?”

 

Peeta sucked in a breath of air before responding.  “Don’t worry my love.  There is no sense worrying about what the future might bring, just know that I love you and I always will.”  He punctuated his last words with a kiss to her temple and pulled her closer to him, enveloping her in his warm arms.

 

“I love you too,” she said as she rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady thrum of his heartbeat.

 

________________________________________________________________________

 

 

**_February 1942_ **

****

After the bombing of Pearl Harbor in December, the United States officially entered World War Two.  Troop after troop of military men were shipped off to parts of Europe and the Pacific, many of them to never return.

 

In February, Katniss’ worst fear came true.  Peeta was officially drafted to fight over in the Pacific, and to make matters even worse, Finnick was drafted as well.

 

Katniss and Annie were stricken with fear and sadness.

 

On the night before Peeta was to ship overseas, he took her against the wall, and then on the bed, and then on the kitchen counter.  They couldn’t get enough of each other, knowing that it may very well be the last time they ever held each other, kissed each other, and felt the joy of making love to one another.

 

The day Peeta and Finnick left was dreary, overcast, and bitterly cold.  It was as if the weather was directly influenced by the mood of the two couples.

 

Annie flung herself into Finnick’s arms and bawled, heavy tears flowing freely from her eyes as she said goodbye to her husband.

 

Katniss was a bit more subdued.  It wasn’t that she felt any less love for her own husband, just that she didn’t want to make things any worse for Peeta than they already were.

 

Tears still slipped down her cheek as she said goodbye, she was unable to stop those.  “Promise me Peeta, promise me you will come home.”

 

He leaned his forehead against hers and cupped her cheek tenderly.  “I promise Katniss.”

 

She nodded, and sniffled, her entire body shaking.  “I love you.”

 

Peeta gave her one last heart-warming kiss.  “I love you too.”

 

 

 

**Part 2: Letters**

**A/N: This part is told entirely from the letters between Katniss and Peeta while he is at war.**

_Dear Peeta,_

_I miss you.  I miss everything about you.  I miss the way you laugh, the way you sing off-key, and most of all, they way we are together.  Annie and I visit with each other all the time now.  I am happy that we decided to move to the same neighborhood as her and Finnick, it makes it a little bit easier to bear your absence together.  My mother and my sister have visited me as well.  Prim holds me and wipes away my tears and my mother will cook for me.  I pray every day for your safe return, and Finnick’s too of course.  I hung your blue star in the front window; please never make me change it to gold.  Please tell me that you are coming home, safe and sound.  I could not bear to be without you, could not bear to never see your smiling face or beautiful blue eyes ever again.  I dream of you every night now.  My dreams range from happy ones of your safe return, to nightmares that you have died.  The house is so empty without you.  Sometimes I think I hear your laughter echoing in the hallway, or the deep timbre of your voice in the bedroom.  It both comforts me and makes me sad at the same time.  Mostly, I feel incomplete, just a shell of a human being waiting for the one who will make her whole again.  Be safe my love._

_Yours Always,_

_Katniss_

_Dear Katniss,_

_My reaction to receiving your letter was probably an embarrassment to ‘tough men’ everywhere.  I do not care, as I was overjoyed to hear from you.  Being here is already taking its toll on me.  I miss you more and more each day.  I’m happy that you have Annie and your family to help keep you company at home, and I am more than lucky to have Finnick over here with me, although I would much rather him be safe at home with his loving wife.  I keep your picture close to my heart at all times, it helps to calm me and keep me focused.  I want to come home to you, want to see your smiling face and silvery gray eyes shine as I take you into my arms and kiss you.  I want to feel your soft skin against my own.  I dream of you as well my love.  Dreams of us making love, dreams of us beginning a family together, and dreams of my return to you all filter through my mind late at night.  The darkness of war is tainting me though.  It seeps through my body straight to my bones, causing a deep ache within me.  I hate all of this fighting, all of the death and sorrow that it brings.  I can only pray that it ends soon and I can return once more to your arms._

_Love,_

_Peeta_

_Dearest Peeta,_

_When your letter finally came, I practically jumped for joy.  Just knowing that you are thinking about me as much as I am thinking about you warms my heart.  Annie and I have made a new friend.  Her name is Madge and her husband Gale was recently drafted as well.  The three of us ladies have taken to going over Annie’s house once a week to talk and have lunch together.  It is a welcome distraction from the horrors of the war.  As much as I enjoy the company of the ladies, they do not even compare to being with you.  No one could ever replace my husband.  Keep that in mind as you fight.  I thought maybe that I would get accustomed to the feeling of being alone in the house, but I have not.  In fact, it is as if it becomes worse the longer that you are away.  News of the war fills the radio and I cannot bear to even listen to it.  Every time a newscast comes in, I must turn off the device and do something else to distract myself.  My mother tried to give me advice today.  She told me that when my father died in that mine accident and she shut down, that that was her way of coping with the loss, but that it was not the right way.  She told me that if anything happens to you, that I must remain strong.  I had to stop her from saying anything more.  It was upsetting to remember how distraught my mother was when my father died, and even more upsetting to even think about you dying.  On a happier note, Prim will be finishing school soon, and has plans to train as a nurse.  I am so proud of my baby sister.  She told me to tell you that she misses you.  Take care of yourself._

_Love Forever,_

_Katniss_

_My Beautiful Katniss,_

_Not a day goes by, not an_ hour _goes by without me thinking of you.  The picture I brought of you is now tearing at the edges and worn from my fingertips gliding across the surface of it.  I am still in awe of your beauty, still humbled by the fact that I was lucky enough to win the heart of such an amazing, gorgeous woman.  I know you do not think of yourself as beautiful, but trust me, you are.  Finnick and I talk about you and Annie all the time.  He misses her just as much as I miss you and I often see him kissing her picture at night.  I thank him every day for helping to bring us together, even though it was indirectly.  Before you, I never thought I would find the perfect woman for me.  I thought I would settle for marrying a woman out of convenience and not out of love.  I was wrong through, so very wrong.  I am reminded of this each time I think of you and remember how it feels to be one with you.  I think we are getting closer to the real action of the war now.  I don’t mean to frighten you, just to inform you that my letters may not come as often.  You are always in my heart.  I love you._

_Yours,_

_Peeta_

_Dear Peeta,_

_I write to you with a heavy heart, although of course you already know why.  Yesterday, I saw the military men, the ones who come to bear the awful news of the death of a service man.  I saw them get out of their car and my heart seized, threatening to stop all together.  No, I thought, it can’t be.  Tears welled up in my eyes as their heavy boots thudded on the pavement.  I felt as if my entire life hung in the balance at that moment.  I awaited the inevitable, waited for the moment that they would come to my door and inform me that you were dead.  My tears finally spilled over, washing my face in my agony.  But they didn’t stop here, they kept on walking.  They kept on walking straight to the Odair house.  I watched in absolute horror as the knocked on the door.  Watched as they spoke to Annie and her entire body crumpled to the ground.  As soon as they were gone, I ran to her side.  I held her in my arms for hours as she cried and cried.  But Peeta, it gets worse.  She told me something she had just found out, something that she had not even had the chance to tell Finnick herself yet.  You see, Annie is with child, and now she is a widow, or is very likely a widow.  Apparently, the men told her that Finnick was officially missing in action, but most likely a prisoner of war or dead.  The poor man never even got to find out that he was going to be a father.  What happened?  I have received no news of anything happening to you so I hope for the best.  I cannot take much more of this though, please just tell me that you are okay._

_Love,_

_Katniss_

_Dear Katniss,_

_I am sorry it took me so long to respond to you.  As you can imagine, things have been tough over here.  We lost quite a few men on the day that Finnick was reported MIA.  I did not see what happened to him as I was too lost in the chaos of what occurred.  I will spare you the details of the horrors that I experienced, I don’t want you to hurt anymore than you have to.  Please send my best to Annie.  I hope she can get through without her husband.  I hope she sees her unborn child as a blessing, a little piece of Finnick that will live on.  I miss my best friend so much.  It still stings to even think about him.  I hope that God took mercy on his soul and that he is in Heaven now, watching over us all.  These past few weeks have been terrible.  The morale of all of the men here is significantly lowered by the loss of so many.  I swear I don’t even remember what I am fighting for anymore.  I’m so sorry that you were afraid for me, and I’m sorry that I have no idea when I will be home again, or even when I will be able to write to you again.  Just know that I love you more than anything in this world, and I will do everything that it takes to return to you once and for all._

_Always,_

                                                                                                                        _Peeta_

_My Dear Peeta,_

_I am so glad that you are unharmed.  Still, I toss and turn each night, thinking that the next day will be the one that the military men knock of my own door.  Annie has replaced Finnick’s blue star with a gold one, she is resilient though.  In fact, she has taken to reaching out to other wives who have lost their husbands, forming a group of sorts that gets together to support and help each other out in the tough times.  I am so proud of her, taking her own sorrow and turning it into something to help others.  She is so much stronger than I would be in the same situation.  Her baby is growing fast, stretching her stomach slowly and causing a beautiful glow to grace her face.  I know I was reluctant to have children with you before you got drafted, but I think, just maybe, that when the war is over, I may just change my mind.  You still have to come home to me first though.  Take what I just wrote as incentive to come home safely.  I love you always._

 

 

**** _Yours Truly,_

_Katniss_

_Dear Katniss,_

_We were attacked yesterday, bombed to be precise.  It came out of nowhere in the middle of the night, shattering just about everything in sight.  I am writing this letter from a hospital.  You see, a large piece of metal shrapnel tore open my upper left leg.  The doctors were able to save the leg, but it is badly damaged.  The damage is so severe that I will most likely have to use a cane for the rest of my life as it leaves me with a pretty severe limp.  I will be receiving the Purple Heart medal for my injury.  I have good news though my love.  My injury was enough that I can no longer fight.  I am coming home to you as soon as I am properly healed._

_Love,_

_Peeta_

**Part 3: Coming Home**

 

As soon as Peeta was in sight, Katniss ran to him.  He caught her in his arms, wobbling after his cane was dropped carelessly to the ground. 

 

They were both crying big, fat tears of joy as he rained kisses all over her face.  “You…you came home!”

 

He bent to pick up his cane and then brushed back Katniss’ hair, running the silky tresses through his fingers.  “I promised I would.  I’m sorry I’m damaged goods now.”  He laughed shakily.

 

Katniss shook her head.  “You aren’t damaged goods, you are my brave soldier who fought in this terrible war and still came home to his wife.”

 

Peeta smiled at her, his blue eyes still glistening with tears.  “Oh God I love you.  I can’t believe I finally get to hold you in my arms again.”

 

She silenced him with a kiss.  A hot, needy, all-consuming kiss that she felt from her lips to the tips of her toes.  Her husband had returned, and tonight, if he was up to it, she planned to give him a proper welcome.

 

As the kiss finally broke, she gazed into his eyes.  “Stay with me?”

 

He smiled.  “Always.”

 

 

**September 1945**

The war was ending and times were changing for the Mellark family.  Katniss was heavy with their first child, and although a bit frightened by the notion of becoming a mother, she was all too happy to give Peeta a child.  Annie’s son, little Finn was getting into everything, but was the sweetest little boy, the spitting image of his father.  Katniss and Peeta were watching him for Annie one day when she burst into their house without even knocking.

 

“He’s alive!”

 

Confused, Katniss and Peeta went over to the enthusiastic Annie and made her calm down before speaking again.

 

“They found Finnick…and, and he’s alive!  He’s coming home in a week or so!”

 

Annie’s joy was contagious, and soon they were all celebrating the imminent arrival of Finnick.

 

That night, as Peeta and Katniss lay side by side in their bed with Peeta’s hand covering her swollen belly, they couldn’t contain their happiness.

 

“My best friend is coming home.  He made it after all.  I still can’t believe it!”

 

Katniss smiled at her husband’s exuberance.  “I can’t believe it either, little Finn will have a father and Annie will have her husband back.”

 

“And the war is basically over,” Peeta added, kissing his wife lightly on the lips.

 

“And we are going to have a family.”  Katniss returned his kiss eagerly.

 

“And I couldn’t be happier,” Peeta replied before holding his wife close in his arms and falling fast asleep.

 

**The End**


End file.
